


How to Confused Your Yandere (YandereplierXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: Yandereplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader Insert, Yan x reader, iplier - Freeform, x Reader, yan - Freeform, yandereplier, yandereplier x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Sometimes you get jealous too.
Relationships: Yan/Reader, Yandereplier/Reader
Kudos: 29





	How to Confused Your Yandere (YandereplierXReader)

Now there had been many an incident with your lover through out your time together. If people got to close or to friendly he was always right there in the others space glaring holes through their head as he made sure they knew you were his. Most got the hint, I mean it wasn’t like they wanted to see if he’d keep good on those promises of death or torture as he may or may not be waving a knife in their face to further prove the point, but there were always some who were either to dumb for their own good or just simply didn’t care. They didn’t think this skirt wearing male would honestly make them regret even being born in the first place, there was just no way!

But you knew better. You knew he would and was more than happy to do so should someone step into his territory and made moves in his Senpai. Though each and every time you’d calm him down, holding him close and soothing any worry of you leaving him Yan easily became a puddle of lovesick goo once more, easily being calmed once your attention was back on him. Yan…had a bit of a jealousy problem. Just a bit. Naturally everyone knew should they see him begin to get aggressive while you weren’t there to not attempt to approach him and to find you immediately; the only ones who dared go near an angry Yan when he was threatening some poor souls very existence were Dark and Wilford though they weren’t scared of him. Just concerned.

Now while there had been a few whom had flirted with Yan it never really lasted to long. Some were just admiring him and showing they were interested, some were just bring friendly and messing around, some just simply told him he was handsome and thought nothing more of it. Yan would always assure you that he didn’t care about them and that he only loved you, to which you would laugh and nod knowing that he meant every word he said. Lord knew he had proved it time and time again with what he’d done for you, be it legal or not. While yes, you have seen a few people flirt with your man you’d never seen one like this before. This one…this one was persistent.

This one didn’t understand that he wasn’t interested.

This one was getting on your nerves.

Seeing your poor, sweet little Yan blushing and shaking his head while holding his hands up as he attempted to stutter out some sort of explanation that he was a very happily taken man made your blood boil. Who did this little bitch think she was? Where did she get off flirting with your man like this- much less in front of you! Was she really that dumb? Did she honestly have no idea who you were or were they just so brain dead they didn’t care? Oh they would…you’d make them care.

You’d make damn sure they cared.

“Uh, (Name)?” You vaguely heard the voice of your dear friend Bim ask before you were standing and storming towards the two with murder in your eyes. Seeing her move into his personal space had been the last damn straw! Growling as you all but shoved your way in between the two she took a few steps back seemingly shocked.

“Se-senpai I-“ Yan started trying to explain before he was cut off by the other speaking.

“And just who are you suppose to be?” She asked as she eyed you, clearly not to pleased about being interrupted.

“(Name).” You stated bluntly, “Yans partner. Lover if you will.” You hissed letting your intentions and status be known to this little attempting home wrecker as you sized them up.

What was happening? Usually he was the one who had to scare away suitors not you! Blushing even brighter as he saw you get to up in arms in his defense Yan was touched. You…you really did love him! You did! Of course he would never think you would lie to him but you’d never done something like this before- then again you never really had to. You looked so cute like this, all mad with the clear want to kill in your eyes~. It made him swoon.

“You’ve got about three seconds to get away from my man before I make you regret your grand parents meeting.” You growled low between your teeth as you saw her get visibly smaller. Though she wasn’t happy. Oh no, while she was now intimidated she was in no way happy about it. Good. She had no right to be all over your man like that!

Scoffing she rolled her eyes while turning and beginning to walk off, “You’re cute sweetie pie, but maybe get someone a little less obsessive~.”

Taking a step towards her clearly having every intent to rip her throat out for calling him that in front of you, you were stopped by Yan laughing and pulling you into a hug. Turning in his arms to look at him you saw how red his face was and blinked. Was…was he ok? “Yan?” You cooed while gently taking his face in your hands.

“Y-you didn’t have to do the-that for me Senpai! Honest it was ok! I was fine it- you didn’t have to get all- you know that I would never have anyone but you so you didn’t have to get so upset over me!” Yan somehow managed to squeak out as his mind raced. There he was. There was that nervous little cutie pie that you were use to.

“I couldn’t stand seeing her all over you like that Yan. I know you’d never take anyone over me but I just…” you trailed off with a growl while shaking your head, clearly still more than ready to murder that bitch. Looking up at him you saw him pout before he muttered something in Japanese causing you to tilt your head in confusion.

Leaning closer he gently nuzzled his cheek against yours as he continued to talk to himself. You didn’t understand him completely but from what you had learned, he had taught you a few things while others you had to look up to learn due to him tending to shift to Japanese as a default when he got to nervous or embarrassed, you caught him saying something that you assumed was along the lines of ‘you’ve never gotten like that before…’ and ‘you’re suppose to be my Senpai I’m the one that obsesses over you…’ which caused you to giggle. “My sweet little Yan~.” You cooed causing him to whine and nuzzle his face into your neck to hide his embarrassed expression as you held him close and kissed his temple.

He might be a murderous stalker, but he was your murderous stalker…and he was worth everything to you.


End file.
